The present invention relates generally to a paper roll machine and more particularly to a device for cutting a paper roll.
It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that paper rolls tend to be very large, heavy, and bulky. These rolls, such as paper rolls, are not very easy to maneuver and to handle. It will further be appreciated by those skilled in the art that often times, these paper rolls may obtain damage at the end. Other times, rolls, such as paper rolls, may be too wide to be fed into a press to create the desired size and product. For example, the user may wish to have a 32" wide sheet when the only roll available is 36". As a result, at the end of many runs, paper is wasted that can not otherwise be used.
Presently, the only known method of cutting paper is to lug the paper roll onto a band saw and let the band saw slowly work its way through the paper. Unfortunately, this causes the roll to be placed on its side for a long period of time thereby possibly warping the roll out of circle.
What is needed, then, is a system for cutting rolls of materials such as paper. This needed device must be capable of cutting rolls very efficiently and easily. This device must be capable of easily handling the bulky and heavy paper roll. This device must be capable of converting wide rolls into narrower rolls. This needed device must also be capable of sanding the edge of a roll. This device is presently lacking in the prior art.